Protector
by JackieStarSister
Summary: What is a hero? Someone who is called upon for bravery and rises to the occasion. My first "House of Anubis" story. Oneshot. Please review!


**Author's Note:** Just to be clear, I actually had the idea for this _before_ I saw the episode with the protective amulets. Also, keep in mind that I haven't seen every single episode in the series, mostly just the second half of the first season, and some of the new episodes.

* * *

><p>"Do you enjoy playing the hero?" Nina asked, leaning back against the wall.<p>

Fabian made that face, with a furrowed brow and confused smile. "What?"

"You're always the one to save the day," Nina teased.

"You're the Chosen One," Fabian argued. "You're the one who put the Cup together."

"First, I think that only increased the danger. Second, having a great, mysterious destiny does not necessarily make me a hero. Have I ever saved anyone?"

"Well, have _I_?" Fabian countered.

They both had to stop and think.

The purpose of Sibuna was to protect the treasures in the House of Anubis; only Patricia had joined the group to find out how to protect Joy. For a while, Fabian had been the only male member of Sibuna. He didn't really mind. He just sort of balanced things out. His presence might have made the group seem more credible to Rufus and Victor.

Soon it had become apparent that Joy was not the only person they needed to protect. After all, Nina had the Eye of Horus locket and she was the only one for whom it worked to open things. All the mystical events began only when she arrived, and it seemed as though everything weird happened to her. That was why Fabian started to suspect that Nina was the Chosen One. And it meant Nina had to be protected, so they could solve the mystery; and that she would most likely _need_ protection, because she would be in danger herself.

But Fabian found himself caring less about protecting her for the sake of the search, and more for her own sake. Because he didn't want to lose Nina. Sure, it would be terrible if any of the Anubis students died, but Nina – Fabian didn't think he'd be able to cope if anything happened to her. She had quickly become his best friend, and he (not-so-)secretly hoped she could be more.

"You saved Amber and me when Rufus locked us in that warehouse," Nina reminded him.

"You would have done the same if I'd been in your place," Fabian said. "I just happened to be the one who wasn't trapped."

"What about prom night? Didn't you jump up and try to attack Rufus?"

Fabian remembered. When Rufus tried to pull Nina out of the classroom, Fabian didn't think, he just acted. Later, he decided that even if he had stopped to think, he would have done the same thing. There was no way he would have let Rufus take Nina anywhere. A minute later, when she ran out of the classroom, he caught her in his arms. There was something intimate about that, a mutual need and cooperation, but there had been no time to appreciate it then.

"You _were_ the one who saved Amber and Alfie in the cellar that night," Nina pointed out.

"That was just luck," Fabian said. "Rufus chose me randomly to get the Elixir for him."

"Still," Nina insisted. "You were quick and clever, switching it with a fake."

Fabian looked up at Nina. "One question … When I told you that I threw away the real Elixir, you said you loved me."

Nina froze, sure he was going to ask, _Did you mean that?_ But what he said instead was, "Would you have said that if I hadn't just 'saved the day'?"

Nina's mouth broke into a smile. She leaned forward. "_Yes_. I would have said that."

Fabian smiled widely. Then he sat up straight. "Say, I got you something, over vacation." He rummaged in his book bag and pulled out a small box tied with ribbon.

"Fabian, that's so sweet!" She quickly opened the box, and gasped, pulling out the gift: a gold chain bracelet with seven polished semi-precious gemstones.

"They're scarab beetles. They're supposed to bring protection." Fabian shrugged sheepishly. "Thought that might come in handy."

Nina smiled endearingly at him. "It's perfect. Thank you."

And they finally got in a kiss, without any interruption.


End file.
